Liliana Potter y la cámara secreta
by AntoniettaGmz
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si harry potter tuviera una hermana? ¿Y si ella fue secuestrada por lo Black? ¿Y si ellos se reencuentran y se enamoran?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Pov Autora

Una chica que aparentaba entre 12 y 13 años se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente de cabello rojo como el fuego, fue poco a poco abriendo los ojos demostrando un hermoso color verde esmeralda, sé despertó porque tocaron la puerta

Señorita Black el profesor Severus está aquí-dijo una elfa domestica

Ya voy Estefany dijo la chica

Pov Original

Me desperté porqué estaban tocando mi puerta

Señorita Black el profesor Severus está aquí-dijo mi elfa doméstica

Ya voy Estefany-dije

Hola porque no comenzamos por mi nombre me llamo Liliana Marie Black, tengo 12 años y soy la rara de la familia Black no solo por mi nombre si no por mi aspecto soy pelirroja de ojos color verde esmeralda, y por eso mis padres me desprecian por si acaso me hablan toda mi vida fui crida para ser una Slytherin pero por alguna razón me mandaron a, pero este año fui transferida a Hogwarts mis padres pegaron el grito al cielo cuando se enteraron, me pongo esto:

cgi/set?id=85737854&.locale=es

Y me dirijo al despacho de mi padre pero por casualidad escuchó una conversación que trata de mi

Cuando le contaremos la verdad a esa niña tonta sobre…-dijo mi madre

Señorita Black que hace aquí sí debería estar en sala practicando los hechizos que le enseñe

Es que quería hablar con mi padre, pero lo dejare para después- dije muy nerviosa y me encamine a la sala, Severus es mi profesor él me enseña hechizos, como preparar pociones etc….

Pero ah algo raro con él siempre se me queda mirando y en ese momento me duele la cicatriz que tengo en la frente en forma de rayo mis padres nunca quisieron contarme como me la hice

Señorita Black mañana vamos a ir a comprar sus materiales-dijo el profesor Severus

Si profesor-dije

Hola chicas y algunos chico, sé que esta historia s completamente diferente a las demás los diálogos son diferentes entre otras cosas

Después de practicar algunos hechizos con el profesor Severus, mis padres me volvieron a dar la misma charla de siempre

Recuerdo

Liliana mocosa tenemos qué hablar- dijo i madre, ellos siempre me tratan así con desprecio

Ya voy madre-dije

Mocos ya sabes que vas a entrar a Hogwarts dentro de dos días y si no quedas en Slytherin te desheredamos oíste estúpida-me dijo mi padre

Desheredarme como hicieron con Sirius-dije

NO VUELVAS A NOMBRAR EL NOMBRE DE ESE TRAIDOR EN ESTA CASA OISTE-dijo mi madre

Yo me fui sin decir una palabra

_Porque mi vida tiene que ser así_-dije en un susurro mientras lágrimas caían de mis mejillas

Fin del recuero

Oh por cierto mis padres se llaman Orion y Walburgar Black(ellos aún viven en la historia) eso me convierte en hermana de Sirius y Regulus, ellos no saben que existo solo algunas personas me conocen mi origen es un misterio no recuerdo nada de cuando tenía una año y cuando trato de recordar solo recuerdo una luz verde

Me visto para acostarme a dormir mañana tengo pararme temprano

Sueño

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Plamf

Una mujer pelirroja caer al suelo por un hechizó imperdonable, tratando de proteger a sus hijos de un hombre con cara de serpiente

Siguen ustedes-dijo el hombre

Avada Kedavra- el hechizó reboto y dio al hombre desapareciendo en cenizas y dejando a los niños solos y con una extraña marca en la frente en forma de rayo

Fin del sueño

Me desperté de golpe tuve una pesadilla donde una mujer protegía unos gemelos de un hombre que parecía una serpiente, siempre tengo ese mismo sueño mejor dejo de pensar en eso y me visto hoy voy a comprar mis cosas para ir a Hogwarts me pongo esto:

sin_t%C3%ADtulo_18/set?id=86591812

Señorita Black le profesor Severus la espera para ir al callejón diagonal-dijo mi elfa

Ya voy-dije termine de arreglarme y bajes las escaleras

Lista señorita black-dijo con su voz aguda y áspera

Si-dije lo tome del brazo y comencé a dar vueltas era como un remolinó y...

Plamf caí al piso pero no veía al profesor Severus por ninguna parte, me pare y me dispuse a buscarlo cuando choque con un chico más o menos de mi edad, usaba anteojos pero se le veía un hermoso verde

Lo siento no fue mi intención me llamo Harry Potter y tu-dijo el chico

No hay problema me llamo Liliana black-le dije

Un gusto en conocerte-me dijo yo sabía que conocía este chico de algún lado pero no recuerdo de donde

Vas a ir Hogwarts- me pregunto

Si fui transferida de Beauxbatons a Hogwarts-le dije

En qué año vas a entrar- pregunto

A segundo-dije

Igual que yo-dijo

Guao que bien-dije

Señorita black-dijo una voz áspera y nerviosa

Profesor Severus-dijimos Harry y yo

Después de que el profesor me encontrara me dijo que no podía volver acercarme a Potter yo le pregunto porque pero él no me respondió

Por fin mañana iría a Hogwarts mis padres estos últimos días estuvieron muy nerviosos desaparecían constantemente

Pero juro que sabré de qué se trata….


	2. Capitulo 2

Otra vez volví a soñar con lo mismo de siempre

Pero por fin hoy iría Hogwarts me bañe me puse esto:

cgi/set?id=86696998&.locale=es

Sé que es u elegante pero mi mama me dijo que si no me ponía eso no iba a Hogwarts y lo que me da más miedo es caerme pero si me mato cayéndome de las escaleras que manden a mí madre a Azkaban por obligarme a usar esto

Señorita black sus padres la buscan-dijo mi elfa

Trato de no caerme mientras camino, por fin llego al vestíbulo

Me buscaban-dije

Sabes lo que te vamos decir no te acerques a ningún sangre sucia Severus te va a estar vigilando oíste-dijo mi padre

Si padre-dije

Señorita black esta lisa para ir a la estación King kross-dijo la elfina

Si-dije

Siento un revoltijo en mi estómago y aparezco en una estación y con un boleto en mi mano que dice anden 9¾, pero aquí no hay ningún anden 9¾ mejor le pregunto a un Muggle

Señor sabe dónde está el andén 9¾-pregunto

Niña ese andén no existe-me dijo

Estúpido Muggle. Pensé

Me doy la vuelta y choco con alguien

Perdón no fue mi intención-dije

Alguien me estaba dando la mano y me encontré con…

HARRY!-dije

Hola Lily te puedo decir así verdad?-dijo

Claro-dije, en verdad me alegraba mucho verlo sentía mariposas en el estomago

Buscas el andén 9¾-me pregunto

Si-dije

Sigue-dijo

Caminamos y llegamos a una pare

Lily solo tienes que atravesarla-dijo

Estás loco-dije alterada

Te mostrara-dijo comenzó a correr con sus cosas

Hay dios se va a matar. Pensé

Pero para mi sorpresa atravesó la pare, hice lo mismo y me encontré con un tren escarlata había mucha gente los que resaltaban más eran unos pelirrojos y Harry se encontraba con ellos ni siquiera e voltio a ver subí mis cosas al tren me entraba muy triste, estaba buscando un compartimiento

Abrí uno y ahí se encontraban dos chicas una era Rubia Alta de ojos grises muy pero muy blanca, su cabello es largo y ondulado y caía en cascada

La otra era de Pelo marrón oscuro con bucles bien formados, Ojos almendrados color marrón claro, Tez bronceada, Labios rojos anchos, Nariz chiquita y respingada. Algunas pecas en los cachetes y Alta y con buen cuerpo.

Hola puedo sentarme aquí-dije, las dos se me voltearon a ver y me sonrieron

Claro, me llamo Claudia Mayssen-dijo la rubia

Yo me llamo Tiffany Landry y tú-dijo

Yo me llamo Liliana black pero me pueden decir Lily-dije

Bueno Lily cuéntanos algo de tu vida-estas chicas me agradaban en especial Claudia

Había pasado media hora desde que conocí a Claudia y Tiffany

En tan solo ese tiempo descubrí que Claudia es muy bromista pero digo MUY bromista, alegre, ama el Quiddicht y es sangre pura

Tiffany es muy buena escuchando a los demás, orgullosa, nada modesta y graciosa ella es hija de muggles pero está orgullosa de serlo pero me importa un comino ellas ahora son mis amigas y la defenderé de quien sea

Vaya ya les tome mucho aprecio. Pensé

Holaaaaa espero que les haya gustado

Comentennnnn

Besos y abrazos

Desde Venezuela


End file.
